There is a desire to provide models for use in computer-based animation of skin (or skin like layers) which simulate movement of the skin relative to the body. There is a general desire that such models, when rendered by suitable computer-based graphics engines, provide skin animation that appears realistic.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.